$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-1} & {-2} \\ {0} & {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {-1} & {3} \\ {-1} & {2} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{1} & {-1}-{-1} & {-2}-{3} \\ {0}-{-1} & {3}-{2} & {-2}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {0} & {-5} \\ {1} & {1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$